A passenger cabin of a vehicle includes one or more front seats disposed at a front of the passenger cabin and one or more back seats disposed behind the front seats. The passenger cabin may also include third-row seats at a rear of the passenger cabin. The seats each include a seat back, a seat bottom, and a head restraint. The head restraint is supported by the seat back and may be stationary or movable relative to the seat back. The seat back is supported by the seat bottom and may be stationary or movable relative to the seat bottom. The seat back, the seat bottom, and/or the head restraint may be adjustable in multiple degrees of freedom.